Pocky Day
by missfunky909101
Summary: "Loke? What the hell! What happened? Why are you here? And WHY in the name of King Arthur's shiny blue crown am I on your lap!"


Pocky Day

* * *

><p>It was like any other day, right? The Fairy Tail guild was as rowdy as usual. Natsu and Gray were exchanging punches, Erza was having her favourite slice of cake, Wendy was with the three exceeds, and Cana was chugging down an entire barrel of beer.<p>

But it wasn't like any other day.

"Come on you guys! They'll be back soon, so get ready~" The sweet bartender called to the guild. It seemed to catch attention of two teenagers.

"What's this about?" Natsu said mid-punch.

"Who's coming for what?" Gray added mid-kick.

Mirajane stared at the two boys and gave off a light giggle. _They're so innocent._ She signalled the two boys to approach her. And so they did, a bit suspiciously. They both took out a seat next to Erza and plopped themselves on them.

"So? What's going on?"

"Something special happening?"

Mirajane let down a sweat drop. _Couldn't they just be a bit patient?_

"My, my. Well I thought Lucy would have told you about today. It seemed like she was interested in it before." She said as she wiped a cup. The two boys eyed her weirdly.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Lucy around." Gray stated. Right then, a blue exceed flew above them and landed on the bar. "Aye! Natsu and I were going to go check on her, but she got really angry and kicked us all out! Her face was really red."

"She was acting weirder than usual." Natsu added.

"We'll ask her when she gets back." Mira said while putting cups away. But Mira knew what was really going on.

The table grew a bit quiet for the while, but that didn't change the volume of the guild in general. Especially when the doors to the guild flew wide open to reveal five mages.

"We're back, everyone!" Lisanna yelled from the entrance. She walked down through the doors and was followed by four other mages. The Thunder Legion.

"Lisanna? You're one of those losers now?" Natsu bluntly asked, not aware of the dark aura emitting from Laxus. This didn't stop Laki from fixing the doors though.

"I'm glad you made it back. Did you bring _those _as well?" Mirajane asked once she was closer. Lisanna smirked and nodded, enthusiastic. She pulled off her bag and revealed a huge plastic bag that was packed full of snacks.

"Ah, yes! Just the brand I wanted. Good job Lisanna, and The Thunder Legion of course." Mirajane added quickly. Freed nodded to her and went off to do his own business, same with Evergreen and Laxus.

"No worries! But hey, can we start the challenge quick? I want to prove to this dork that I can to survive it!" Lisanna pointed at Bixlow. He just chucked in return.

Mirajane giggled at her persistence. "Right, right. I'm just waiting for Lucy, since she promised she'd bring the-"

SLAM

The doors once again swung open, this time revealing a blonde haired girl.

Laki sighed. _She just fixed that!_

"MIRA, I SERIOUSLY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" The Celestial mage yelled. Mira's face dropped to an innocent looking one. "Who me?"

"Lucy, what's wrong with you? You alright?" Natsu asked. Lucy ignored him and walked straight pass him, turning to the white-haired bartender. "Why the _hell-_**no. **Why did you not tell me about it?!

Gray blinked twice. "What exactly happened, guys?"

* * *

><p>"Puun-pun!" Plue cheered.<p>

"Mira gave this bottle to me to entrust! She told me about Pocky day- TODAY. And that there was a secret ingredient she would put onto the Pocky sticks. This is exactly it." Lucy said while shaking the bottle lightly.

"Pun-puun!" Plue once again sang.

She brought the drink to eye level "I wonder what it would taste like. I'm really curious to know how it would…"

Right then, two arms wrapped around her waist, sending her a shiver and worried feeling to who it could be. She did the first thing she could think of and elbowed whoever it was.

"Aghhh-ss…you sure do pack a full elbow of pain…ey, gorgeous?" It was a male, and he sounded very familiar. Lucy turned around and found him on his knees with one arm holding the other elbow. Ginger spiky hair, fancy suit, glasses.

"Loke? Oh good…I was scared for a moment…WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA LEO?" She screamed. Loke laughed at her dramatic actions and pulled himself up.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I just wanted to see who you'd be challenging so I came over." He said, making Lucy a bit calmer.

"Okay…wait, who are you planning on challenging then?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He leaned to her slightly and took a hold of her chin. Lucy's face turned into a nice and fresh shade of pink as he kept staring at her. _What's going on in that lion's head?!_

"Isn't that obvious? I'm going to try _kissing _you." He half whispered into her ear. Lucy's face exploded same goes for her heart.

Lucy tried to get out of his hold. "Th-the point of the game is challenging not-"

"HEY LUCY?"

"ARE YOU HOME? WE'RE GOING TO TAKE YOU TO THE GUILD!"

"AYE!"

Lucy's eyes shrunk. Why were they here? She heard footsteps coming closer while she took out her lion's key.

"Forced closure!"

"Luucyy-…"

His voice faded away and in came the dragon slayer with his blue sidekick. She was still blushing madly because of that damn lion! She turned to face them and shoved them out of the way.

"L-Lucy, wait up!" Happy whined.

"Why're ya' pushing us?" Natsu said rather irritated.

"GET OUT!"

The two quickly ran out of the door and away from her house. _Jeez._

That stupid lion. Why does he always insist on making her feel flustered all the time- and why today? Doesn't that damn playboy have enough ladies to swoon over him for a pocky? She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to calm herself down.

"P-puun!"

"You're right, Plue. I should just drink some of this liquid to calm myself down, yes?"

"P-pun?!"

Lucy took a few sips out of the bottle and moaned in satisfaction. The pink liquid slid down her dry throat and soothed it. 'Very nice' she thought as she settled the bottle on a table.

After a few seconds of staring off to space, she started to feel a bit woozy. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, making her golden hair spread throughout the area. Her snowman-like creature flinched.

He thought he could go back to the Celestial Spirit world and tell Leo to help, since he was one of the only spirits that could pass through the gate forcefully. And so Plue did. He travelled back to his world to bring the lion back.

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes started to flicker open. 'What happened?' she thought. Before she could investigate though, her eyes quickly studied a man next to her. She was then aware of her surroundings. She was <em>on this man's lap<em>. Okay, calm down Lucy- just ask the man why you're- wait a minute…

"Loke? What the hell?! What happened? Why are you here? And WHY in the name of King Arthur's shiny blue crown am I on your lap?!" She yelled. Loke just pulled his index finger to her lips and shushed her.

"You talk too much Lucy. It's Pocky Day and I need you to participate with me." Loke said to Lucy, earning a frown from her.

"Oh yeah? And why would I? What's in it for me?" Lucy asked bitterly. Loke smirked though.

"Well if you back off, you have to let me kiss you. If neither of us back off, we both win!" He explained. Lucy sweat-dropped.

"So either way, you're going to find a way to kiss me? That's a bit unfair. Plus, I don't want to play your stupid games; you've probably done it with heaps of other girls before, lion." She argued. No way was she going to let him kiss her.

"Ah! Is somebody jealous? If you wanted me so much then why didn't you-"

"If you lose, you have to ask Erza out _again_." Lucy said. His face paled. Last time he asked Titania out, he got punched, kicked, and absolutely destroyed. Luckily though, it won't come to that. He shoved his hand into his coat and brought out a packet of pockys. He opened the wrapper and pulled one out.

"Is that a deal, gorgeous?" Loke smirked as he pointed the chocolate part of the pocky to her mouth. Lucy smirked and put her mouth on the pocky before saying "Promise."

Loke smiled before biting a bit out of the pocky. _Let the games begin_.

Lucy moved her head forward slowly, as with Loke, and broke the pocky with her lips, forcing it to her teeth. She was a bit closer now, so she started blushing lightly when she felt his breath on his. However, it didn't stop Loke from making another bite forward.

Lucy froze. How did she agree to this? She just realized that Loke was definitely not going to make a silly mistake here! And if she lost, Loke would kiss her anyway! Her face turned red at the thought. Was her first kiss going to be taken now?

She then thought of something. Something so genius that not even rocket scientists could match to her. If she could get close to the end of the pocky without puckering her lips out, she would use her teeth!

She smirked through the pocky at the thought. She was going to win! But Loke seemed to notice her and quickly found out what his master was thinking. Without wasting time, Loke took a big lunge to the pocky and found his lips on hers.

Lucy flinched and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She was too late- and Loke was…she couldn't even process a thought because of how surprised she was.

Loke took this opportunity to kiss her properly. He tilted his head and grabbed a hold of her cheeks. They could both taste chocolate within their kiss and it felt so different to anything.

Lucy was about to kiss back, but quickly got out of her mini trance by pushing him away with a face full of red. She looked shocked and embarrassed.

_He stole her first Kiss!_

_Sure, it was good and Loke was hot- NO THAT'S NOT THE POINT._

Lucy made her way out of his lap and Loke sat up properly, tilting is frames up while smiling.

"I never thought I would be able to kiss a princess~" He said while blushing and licking his lips. Lucy's face just multiplied another shade of red.

"Y-y-you…how…"

"And technically since you pulled back, I get another kiss!" Loke cheered.

"You…YOU IDIOT!"

Lucy yanked his collar to her and crushed her lips into his. This time, Loke's face exploded. Before he could kiss her back though, Lucy pulled him away from her grasp and ran from the house screaming incoherent words.

Loke didn't have time to register what happened just right now, so he slid his fingers where Lucy kissed him and blushed a shade of pink.

_'She just kissed me!' _He happily thought. He got out from his spot and dusted himself off. He'll come back to visit Lucy later when she's not so…yeah…

And so he disappeared until next time.

* * *

><p>"AND THAT STUPID LIQUID MADE ME DIZZY!" Lucy yelled to the bartender.<p>

"Well, well, well! I guess all went according to plan! Did Loke make it as well?" Mira asked sweetly.

"YOU PLANNED THIS?" She screamed. Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, and Bixlow just looked at the two confused.

"Happy Pocky Day!"

* * *

><p>AN: Am I too late? Yeah, I am :c Oh well that's not stopping me from submitting my first LoLu story! NaLu is my OTP, but LoLu was my first pairing after JeRza ;) I hope you like it and Happy Late Pocky Day!


End file.
